An end to my running
by king p
Summary: the demon never killed jess and sam became a big shot lawyer-but that doesn't meanthat dean won't interupt sam's apple-pie life,AU!
1. the news is out

**an end to my running: a supernatural tale**

chapter one: prologue

_Hi I'm Bill O'Reilly, and thanks for watching us tonight. The subject of tonight's special extended edition of the factor -the media circus surrounding the trial of alleged serial killer Dean Winchester. Now let's say hello to our panel for tonight- former prosecutor and pundit Nancy Grace, St. Louis's chief of police Jim Connolly, and special agent victor Hendrickson of the FBI. So chief, let's start with you-could you give the viewers a little bit of background on the case?_

_Sure, bill. Well, there isn't much to say-Mr. Winchester was apprehended two days ago after a man matching his physical appearance was found to have killed and tortured at least ten women in the past couple of weeks. But he maintains that he's innocent and our department's chief psychologist thinks he's being truthful. _

_Bullshit!_

_Agent wait your turn._

_fine _**bill **

_Is there anything else you'd like to say chief?_

_Nope, I'm done_

_So Mr. Hendrickson, what's your take on all of this?_

_First of all what I'm going to tell you isn't my _**take **_bill, it's the facts-Dean is a killer, plain and simple, and unfortunately it's not obvious because he's charming, intelligent and a great liar._

_But what about the only surviving victim-Rebecca warren- who insisted to local reporters and police that Mr. Winchester _**saved**_ her?_

_He probably told the girl that if she didn't cover for him he'd return to kill her._

************************************************************************************

Sam made his way towards the living room. He opened the door and was stunned to find jess standing ram-rod straight staring at the television.

"jess it's time to go to bed"

she turned towards him, pointed at the screen and asked softly "Sam is that your brother?"

Sam looked up and found himself staring into his brother's face. And a second later, he fainted.


	2. with or without you

**chapter 2:**

**Sam's point of view**

"Sam!" _huh, why's jess shouting?_ "Sam, don't scare me like that come on, wake up." _shit I fainted _"jess what's going on?"

"well Sam, you fainted"

"so, I fainted, big deal"

"well Sam..."

"jess what's wrong?"

"Sam was that man your brother?"

"my brother was here?"

"kind of."

"what do you mean jess?"

"Is Dean Winchester your brother Sam?"

"yeah"

"well he's one sick bastard!"

"wait ,what!" _Dean in a mug shot...on national television ,shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_

"jess...what has my brother done?"

"well Sam apparently he's a serial killer!"

_oh shit, what has dean done?_

"jess, that's not true, it can't be true"

"it's true Sam, he killed 10 women!"

"jess it isn't, it's got to be some kind of mix-up... I've got to help him."

"Sam I know you love your brother, but he's a murderer!"

"jess I don't know what you heard , but dean would never do something like that, and I'm going to help him , **with** **or** **without you**."


	3. the jig is up

**chapter 3:** **dean's point of view**

My eyes flutter open and I instinctively reach for a knife that's not there.

_Well, you're in prison princess, what did you expect; a full armory?_

And that's when the absolute finality of it all comes crashing down.

_I'm in prison, I'm most likely going to be executed, and more importantly, I'll never see anybody I know ever again. And doesn't that just suck out loud_.

"Winchester, get off your ass and follow me."_ And it's Chuckles time! Ok, more like Larry the fugly prison guard time, but come on, isn't a man allowed a sense of humor?_

"Wait, what?"

"There's a certain someone who wants to see you, and he's not going to wait around."

"Hey ,as long as this guy isn't looking for a little man-love, I'll be glad to grace him with my presence "

"Personally, I don't think there's anyone who wants to be in your presence asshole"

"Nah, I'm a joy to be around"

_And judging by the look in Chuckle's eyes, I figure it's time to shut up._

*********************************************************************************

Victor is sipping his coffee and tapping his foot to something he heard on the radio.

_Which is one thing he hasn't done in a long time, a long time being ever since he got the Winchester case. Actually he's done a lot of things today that he hasn't done in a while-mostly because it feels good, no scratch that, it feels fantastic, to know that Dean Winchester is right where he belongs. _

Then the door to the interrogation room opens and Victor gets ready to face a killer.

********************************************************************************

Sam's halfway through his flight when he starts to cry.

_I'm a idiot, and a major-league asshole . What kind of man manages to drive away everyone he's ever cared about? Dad was right, he didn't need me, Jess doesn't need me, no one fucking needs me!_

Then Sam realized; _Dean needs me._

And after that he didn't shed a tear for the rest of the four-hour flight.


	4. interlude

**chapter 4:**

Winchester takes a seat across from him and gives victor a carefree smile-a smile that Victor fully intends to wipe from Dean's face.

"So_ Dean,_ how's prison?"

"so, you know my name , big deal."

"I know a lot more than that, dean"

"sure you do."

"I know about the thefts, the grave desecrations, and the fraud."

"And your point is...?"

"my point is that you're a sick motherfucker, but that's not what I'm here to tell you."

"well, what are you here to tell me, because if it's something sexual, I'm sorry but I don't swing that way."

"you think you're funny don't you?"

"I think I'm adorable"

"hate to break it to you, but the everyone else thinks you're disgusting."

"hey, I've never cared what others thought of me, Sam was the one with the self-esteem issues."

And with that, Winchester gave Victor the perfect opening. _Probably doesn't think that I know about his brother. _

"Ah, Sam, your little brother right?"

"yeah."

"he's in college isn't he?"

"Stanford." _And is Winchester smiling because he's proud, or because he's thinking of all the fun stuff he could do in Palo Alto. _Victor doesn't know and he doesn't care.

"now, wouldn't it be a shame if Sam's past was to...uh, I don't know, reappear on the front page of the chronicle? Something like that could ruin his education you know."

Winchester's not smiling anymore.

"you leave Sam out of this."

"I can't Dean, not unless..."

"unless what?"

"unless you help with a certain case of mine."

"How could I possibly help you with a case?"

"it shouldn't be hard, after all you know a hell of a lot about the man I'm investigating."

"what, who could I possibly know that's wanted by the FBI?"

"I don't know Dean...your dad perhaps?"

Winchester goes from mildly interested to furious in the span of a second.

"I'm done talking with you agent."

"then, I guess he'll be joining you in prison soon, and Sam will be out on the street. But before you go off thinking that I'm just cruel beyond belief, remember I gave you the change to save one of them."

"like, I said I'm done talking with you."

"Hope you enjoy the prison yard family reunion."

"go screw yourself."

Victor walks out-it's time to let Winchester stew for while.


	5. reunited

**chapter 5:**

Dean tapped his fingers to the tune of _renegade_ by Styx as he sat in his cell. Now, it wasn't exactly the Hilton, but it was ten times better than being stuck with that Hendrickson guy in the interrogation room.

_Which was definitely the most craptastic experience of my life._

"Winchester you've got a visitor!"

_And did the guy have to yell so loud that it sounded like he was using a microphone?_

"Don't worry, I'm coming Chuckles."

"You should really stop calling me that."

"what are you going to do about it?"

The guard looked down and began to slip the manacles onto Dean's feet.

_That's what I thought_ Dean said to himself.

They then proceeded to make their way towards the visiting room.

************************************************************************

Sam checked his voicemail as he made his way down the hallway towards the visiting room.

_You have one new message from phone number 650-45..._

He recognized the number- it was jess . Sam then breathed in deeply, mentally preparing himself for one of her trademark "this is ridiculous Sam, and I'm not going to take it anymore" rants.

_Hi, it's jess. Look, I'm sorry about the blowup we had and I get it-I shouldn't have said those things about your brother. So just give me a call back and we'll sort it out. Love you babe, bye._

Well at least she wasn't livid anymore, but Sam highly doubted that she had changed her mind about Dean. But he'd deal with that later. Right now, what mattered was helping Dean. He turned his cell phone off as he opened the door.

"Sammy?"

Right in front of him, sat Dean, a look of absolute shock and joy on his face.

"hey dean"

The two embraced each other immediately and then reluctantly separated.

Dean broke the ice ."you know that you look like shit, right?"

"hey at least I'm not in a orange jumpsuit."

"what are you talking about Sam? Anything looks good on me."

"sure dean."

A moment of awkward silence passed between them.

With tears in eyes Sam whispered "it's good to see you again Dean."

"you too Sammy, you too." Dean whispered back.

**To be continued in the next chapter...**


	6. reunited part two

**chapter 6:**

They had been making small talk for thirty minutes now, which was definitely pushing Dean's attention span to the limit. But Dean was smiling as Sam prattled on about his life, college, jess, and much more. _Yeah... that's great Sam, but why are you here?_ Dean thought to himself. Then as he saw the surprised look on Sam's face, he realized that he'd inadvertently voiced his thoughts aloud. They both sat quiet for a moment and then Sam responded.

"um...Dean...I'm here ...to help you."

Dean's temper skyrocket in a millisecond. "like hell you are Sam, do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"of course I do Dean."

"Really Sam, because it seems to me that you're about to throw away everything you've achieved to save me!"

"Dean, what is wrong with you? Do you have some kind of death wish or something?"

"no."

"well than what is it dean?"

"Sam...I don't want you to ruin your life for me."

"Dean, you're the most important part of my life! You always have been and always will be!"

"Sammy, I'm not worth it. I'm just not worth it, and there is no way I'm going to drag you down with me, my life is over, yours doesn't have to be."

"well Dean, I'm not going to let you die, and my life is not going to be ruined because I'm going to clear your name no matter what it takes."

Dean looked into Sam's eyes and saw a look of determination so strong that it scared him. _Well he's going to do this anyway, so I might as well go with it._

"fine, Sam."

"Alright, so how do you fell about-"

"dude, you know that you ruined my opportunity to give an awesome speech from the gallows, right?"

"Think they use the electric chair nowadays Dean"

"bitch."

"jerk."


	7. up the ante

**chapter 7:**

Victor sat eating a hamburger at his desk. It was a greasy monstrosity, loaded with calories and fat, but it was the only thing Victor had been able to find at four in the morning. If his wife was here she'd probably be asking why the hell he was up at this early hour. She wasn't here though, no she was back at home filing for divorce-he'd just received the papers yesterday. As Victor was about to ruminate further on his personal problems, he was interrupted by his partner.

"Hendrickson!"

"What is it Ready? And this better be good because you just interrupted my breakfast."

"so you're having bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast now..."

"Ready give the information already."

"sure chief." Ready adjusted his collar as he began to speak. "well, it seems we have another Winchester on our hands."

"The father?, Well that's even better, because I'd love to kill two birds with one stone. thanks..."

"actually it's the brother."

Victor paused before he spoke.

"the lawyer one?"

"yeah, the lawyer."

"shit."

"he's scheduled an appointment with you sir."

"why?"

"Don't know, just told your secretary he needed to talk to you, you want to let him follow through?

"Don't see why not, he's a smart guy, he'll figure out what dean is...with a little help from me."

"of course."

"when's the appointment Ready?"

"noon."

"good, now let me eat my breakfast in peace."

*************************************************************************************

Victor sat in his chair waiting. He was just about to go get some coffee when the door opened.

"hi, Sam."

Sam took a seat.

"don't call me Sam."

_so much for getting to see the truth about Dean._ Victor thought.

"fine then Mr. Winchester, we'll dispense with the pleasantries, and get right down to business."

"fine."

"why did you want to see me?"

"because I need to tell you something."

"what do you need to tell me?"

"it's simple agent. if you ever threaten my brother again, I will take you down."

"that'd be a neat trick."

Winchester ignored the comment.

"in fact, I suggest you remove yourself from this case unless you want me to make your conversation with Dean public knowledge ."

A look of shock appeared on victor's face but was quickly wiped away by a mask of anger.

"get out of my office Winchester."

"don't worry, I'm leaving. See you in court, agent Hendrickson."

With that Sam closed the door.

Victor was annoyed, but he was also amused. Did this guy really think that just because he had a law degree, he could win a clearly un-winnable case, in court, against the full might of the U.S government? _What a fool_. Victor thought, as he got up from his desk.

Then he whispered to himself. "This is going to be fun."


	8. disconnecting

**Chapter 8:**

Sam looked down inquisitively at the body as the morgue worker pulled the white sheet up to reveal the corpse's face.

"shit, he does look like your client!"

"Yeah, he does, so where are photos I asked for?"

"well..since you're not police you can't take any photos."

Sam pulled out his wallet and took out a hundred.

"how about now?"

"Take all the photos you want." the morgue worker said as he exited the room.

********************************************************************************

Sam was snapping photos diligently when the loud blare of ACDC erupted from his cell phone.

"hello?"

"hi Sam, it's jess."

"hi, can we talk later, I'm kind of busy."

"busy doing what?"

"I'm gathering some evidence for Dean's case."

"you're doing **what!**

"jess I'm not going to argue with you, so either calm down or hang up."

A long pause followed Sam's words

"Fine." jess replied finally.

"jess, have you heard Rebecca's story?"

"I've heard it."

"And?"

"Frankly I think it's ridiculous. "

"jess..."

"Sam, are you **really **asking me to believe the bullshit that your brother told her? "

"jess.."

"don't insult my intelligence Sam, I'm not going to buy into this ridiculous little ghost story being peddled by your drifter brother."

"it's not a story, bye jess."

Sam felt a wave of disappointment wash over him. Once again he was being forced to choose between his family and a normal life-this time by the love of his life. Unfortunately for jess she hadn't realized that for Sam, family came first, and it always would.


	9. A primetime shocker

**chapter 9:**

_Tonight's exclusive- an exhilarating interview with the lawyer of the so called "saint Louis snake"-Dean Winchester and a panel discussion of the controversy surrounding his case-after a short message from our sponsors. _

_***********************************************************************************_

_"Thanks for joining us. As you probably know, the controversy surrounding the case of Dean Winchester has been immense. But he is not the only participant in this tabloid drama. Indeed, much of the controversy has swirled around others, such as the defendant's attorney and sibling- Samuel Winchester. Well, I arranged for an interview with him in order to get a new, interesting, and unique perspective on his brother. And here's the tape of the interview."_

_*********************************************************************************_

_"Mr. Winchester, thank you for joining us."_

_"my pleasure, Larry."_

_"so, the prosecution's allegations-your thoughts?" _

_Sam straightened his tie quickly and then spoke." Look, these allegations are not only ridiculous and outrageous, but obviously untrue-as the pictures I've submitted to your show will demonstrate. _

_"Mr. Winchester, I don't think I've seen these pictures. Would you happen to have some copies with you?"_

_"yes, in fact I do." Sam said, as he pulled the pictures from his jacket and held them up to the camera._

_Everyone on the set, and millions across America gasped as the pictures Sam held, revealed a clearly dead "Dean Winchester"._

_************************************************************************************_

In Palo alto, Jess gasped too.


	10. Schemes and Remembrances

**chapter 10:**

Victor was sitting in his office and contemplating his divorce over a liquid breakfast, when he reached for the paper to check the sports page. Then he noticed the headline, and within seconds he was on his feet. He began to bark orders to verify the pictures ,and find some new way to prove that Dean Winchester was as guilty as sin and twice as dangerous. But in his mind he drifted back the events of that terrible night a decade ago-the night he witnessed his younger brother turn towards insanity for guidance, while he sobbed in the arms of a man he didn't know ,and who he was pretty sure he didn't want to know. Because, after all, the man was peddling the particular brand of insanity that Gordon decided was the only acceptable explanation for their sister's disappearance. And despite the enormity of the situation, or perhaps because of it, the only specific words he remembers from that night are those spoke by a man he barely remembers ,in a low growl, with an intonation that implies the man has been in this situation a million times before.

_"Son, there are things out there that are unexplainable, things that go bump in the night, and they exist for no reason except to destroy everything they touch." There's a pause before the man speaks again. "And there's those of us who bump back." the man says, while he grips a shotgun in his hands. Gordon simply nods and replies ,"well then, how's it done?" Victor's not sure how much it costs to get up and walk away from the only family he has left. But, he knows he won't be getting it back._

*************************************************************************************

Sam's driving back to his motel when the phone rings. He doesn't recognize the number, but he picks up anyway.

"hello who's this?" There's a pause before he's answered .

"Sam, it's me , you and Dean need to get out of there right now. I've been tracking weather patterns, and-" Sam hangs up. He won't know the cost of this action until later, but it's a fear as old as the human race that begins to cloud his mind. He quickly represses it, after all he's got work to do.

*************************************************************************************

Everything's coming together now. Yes, he let Sam win Dean's freedom -and then he'll savor taking it away again. _And this time Sammy, it's permanent_.


End file.
